El primero
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Trunks es acosado por su maestro de Física quien se aprovecha de algunas circunstancias para hacerlo suyo pero Goten estará ahí para ayudarle... ¿cubrir un crimen?


El Primero 

Este Fan fiction está basado en los personajes de Dragon Ball, por lo tanto no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomé prestados y les cree una historia alterna

Goten x Trunks

( ) Líneas de Pensamiento

Todo comienza una linda tarde en una escuela de la Capital del Oeste.

Goten.- Oh, diablos al parecer voy a reprobar Trigonometría por segunda vez éste año

Trunks.- Es que no estas poniendo atención en las clases

Goten.- Claro que pongo atención es solo que los maestros no saben enseñar

Trunks.- Vamos Goten, siempre te sales de clases porque suena tu celular y creo que deberías disminuir el tiempo que pasas con Pares

Goten.- ¿Bromeas? esa chica me trae loco

Trunks.- Si se nota

En eso suena el teléfono celular de Goten

Goten.- Diga... ¡ah, eres tu Pares ¿cómo estas?

Trunks.- Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

Trunks se despide de Goten con una seña y se dirige a ver la tabla de calificaciones, Trunks se sorprende al ver en la línea de Física Cuántica "50" ya que por lo general él siempre sacaba buenas notas, a diferencia de Goten, que es tan distraído como su padre.

Trunks.- ¿Queeeé? no puede ser ¿reprobé?

En eso aparece el maestro de Física Cuántica y pone su mano en el hombro de Trunks

Maestro.- Así es Brief, sacaste una mal nota, ni modo.

Trunks.- Pero ¿por qué? dígame

Maestro.- Dímelo tu, sacaste 60 en tu última prueba cuando debiste sacar por lo menos un 85

Trunks.- Pero...

Maestro.- Vamos, no es tan grave, te veré en los cursos de verano

Trunks.- Nooo, mi familia y yo teníamos planes para éste verano, además, mi mamá me dijo que si pasaba bien éste semestre me daría un auto nuevo

Maestro.- Si Brief, así es la vida de amarga, pero ni modo, te veré en el verano

Trunks.- Vamos profesor, haré el examen extraordinario

Maestro.- ¿Qué no sabes Brief? jamás he hecho exámenes extraordinarios, quienes reprueban mi clase solo tienen dos opciones, y una de ellas son los cursos de verano.

Trunks.- Espere, usted dijo dos, ¿cuál es la otra opción?

Maestro.- Esperaba que la preguntaras, ven por favor.

El Maestro hace la seña a Trunks de que lo siga y así lo hace; al llegar a un lugar donde no pasaban los estudiantes el maestro se detiene

Trunks.- Dígame ¿cuál es?

Maestro.- Mira Brief, esto no lo hago seguido, así que...

Trunks.- ¿A qué se refiere?... ¡ah,ya sé, quiere dinero ¿verdad?

Maestro.- El dinero suena tentador pero se trata de algo mejor

El maestro se acerca a Trunks y le agarra la barbilla con su mano

Maestro.- Quiero tu cuerpo

Al oír eso Trunks se retira de él rápidamente y lo mira con ojos de odio

Trunks.- ¿Está loco? no sea ridículo, es usted un enfermo

Maestro.- Entonces no ¿verdad? bueno Brief, te veo dentro de 3 semanas

Trunks.- Espere por favor, quiero pasar su materia pero ninguna de las opciones las puedo hacer, por favor, le daré todo el dinero que quiera

Maestro.- Ya se que eres muy rico Brief pero no me interesa

Trunks.- Mi nombre es Trunks, Brief es mi abuelo

Maestro.- Como sea, adiós Trunks

Trunks.- Por favor no se vaya, necesito pasar su materia

Maestro.- Y yo necesito tu cuerpo

Trunks.- Está usted loco, no le daré lo que pide ¿y sabe que? le voy a decir al Rector del centro y haré que lo despidan.

Maestro.- Ja ja ja ja ja ja iluso, el Rector es mi hermano mayor ¿crees que te va a creer más a ti que a mí?

Trunks.- ¿Qué?

Maestro.- Vamos Trunks, no te compliques la vida y decídete de una vez, los cursos de verano o un poco de sexo conmigo ¿qué dices?

Trunks.- Es usted un maldito

Maestro.- ... Bueno, a falta de tu respuesta creo que escogiste los cursos, nos vemos hasta entonces

Trunks.- Yo... acepto

Maestro.- ¿Mnh?

Trunks.- Solo... solo dígame cuándo y dónde

Maestro.- Eso quería oír, mañana te lo digo, que tengas buen día

Cuando el maestro se va, Trunks se tira al suelo y comienza a golpearlo

Trunks.- ¡Demonios!

Cuando terminan las clases

Goten.- ¡Yu ju, el viernes es último día de clases... Trunks ¿te pasa algo malo?

Trunks.- ¿Eh? no, estoy bien, gracias

Goten.- Te ves distraído ¿seguro estás bien?

Trunks.- Si... me tengo que ir

Goten.- Pero Trunks...

Trunks se va volando de ese sitio

Goten.- ¿Y éste? siempre nos vamos juntos a su casa, seguro hoy no quiere que coma con ellos

La tarde pasa muy rápido, solo para Trunks fue tan larga como el Otoño. Y ya en la escuela

Goten.- Larala laralala, lala, laralara

Trunks.- Te vez feliz

Goten.- Claro, saque un 100 en una materia

Trunks.- ¿Solo en una?

Goten.- Claro y para mí es mucho

Trunks.- ¿Y cuál es la materia?

Goten.- Educación Física

Trunks.- ¿Educación Física? ay Goten, que se le va a hacer contigo

Goten.- Je je je si ¿verdad, y a ti ¿cómo te va?

Trunks.- Bien

Goten.- ¿No has reprobado ninguna?

Trunks.- ¡No!

Goten.- ¿Eh? calma, si no es para tanto, está bien que no te guste reprobar y esas cosas pero...

Trunks.- No, no es eso, perdón, bueno, ya es hora de mi clase de Literatura, nos vemos.

Goten.- Ay éste cada día está peor

Goten se dirige a la tabla de calificaciones para ver si paso o no Trigonometría, pero antes de encontrarla ve la calificación de Trunks en Física Cuántica y queda confundido

Goten.- Me mintió, no, él jamás me ha mentido, de seguro aún no ve ésta calificación, sí, eso debe de ser, en cuanto lo vea se lo diré.

Después de su clase de Literatura Trunks llega a la cafetería por un refresco, y casi al llegar se topa con su maestro de Física Cuántica, quien al ver a Trunks saca de su bolsillo un papel y se lo entrega, después se va hacia otra parte, Trunks abre el papel y lo lee para sí mismo.

Trunks.- "Te estaré esperando"... aquí viene la dirección de su casa "jueves 7:00 p.m."

En eso llega Goten y por la espalda lo sorprende, Trunks rápidamente guarda el papel en su bolsillo

Goten.- ¿Qué traes ahí Trunks? enséñamelo

Trunks.- No, es personal

Goten.- Vamos ¿desde cuando me escondes tu vida personal?

Trunks.- Te dije que no te lo voy a enseñar

Goten en un movimiento rápido mete su mano al bolsillo de Trunks y saca un papel, Goten lo abre y lo lee, al terminar de leerlo ve firmemente a Trunks

Trunks.- Yo, yo puedo explicarlo, mira, lo que pasa es que...

Goten.- ¿Por favor que hoy venga Goten a la casa?

Trunks.- ¿Eh?

Goten había tomado el papel equivocado, Trunks piensa en la suerte que tiene

Trunks.- (Já, tomo el equivocado, si que tengo suerte... ese papel estoy seguro lo puso Bra en mi bolsillo)

Goten.- Confiesa ¿qué significa eso?

Trunks.- Oh perdón, se supone que no debo decirlo pero... le gustas a mi hermana

Goten.- ¿De verdad? mmmn, viéndolo bien, no está mal la chamaca

Trunks.- Ey, cuidado con lo que dices

Goten.- Era broma Trunks... bueno quedé de verme con Pares al salir y ya no tengo clases así que nos vemos luego y no te preocupes iré más tarde a tu casa, para que se lo digas a Bra

Trunks.- Si bueno, nos vemos luego

Trunks aún tenía una clase más pero cuando se termina ésta se va a su casa. Dos días pasaron y se hizo jueves, Trunks se sentía nervioso y a la vez deprimido, ni el mismo se atrevía a aceptar que él fuera a hacer semejante cosa por una materia. Al terminar ese día las clases Trunks va a su casa, come, se duerme, lee un libro, y mientras más se acercan las 7:00 p.m. más desesperado se sentía, a las 6:30 deja el libro y se dirige al lugar señalado, antes de irse se despide de Bulma. Al llegar a casa del profesor toca a la puerta y éste abre, el profesor pone su mano en el hombro de Trunks, pero éste mueve el brazo para que lo suelte

Maestro.- Ponte cómodo Brief, ¿vino?

Trunks.- No bebo

Maestro.- Vamos no te pongas en ese plan, estas aquí para disfrutar

Trunks.- No se haga el chistoso imbécil, entre más pronto empiece, más pronto se acaba esto

Maestro.- Que agresividad, está bien, pasa a mi recámara

El maestro se dirige hacia su habitación y Trunks va tras él, al llegar ahí el maestro se acuesta en la cama y le pide a Trunks que se ponga a los pies de la misma

Maestro.- Quítate la ropa

Trunks.- ¿Eh?

Maestro.- Quiero verte mientras te la quitas

Trunks.- El trato era solo sexo y ya

Maestro.- Y eso haremos, pero quiero que te quites la ropa frente a mí, si no, no hay trato

Trunks mira al maestro muy feo pero aún así comienza por quitarse el cinto y a desabrocharse el pantalón, se quita los zapatos, la camiseta y el pantalón, ahí se detiene

Maestro.- Vamos, espero a que te quites la ropa interior

Trunks cierra sus ojos y se quita los interiores... el maestro observa firmemente el cuerpo de Trunks recorriéndolo y mirando con detención su miembro

Maestro.- Oh si, estas mejor de lo que me imaginaba

Trunks.- ¿Mnh?

Maestro.- Siempre te desee Brief, no sabes como te he deseado, eres perfecto, un bello rostro, cabellera, y ese cuerpo

Trunks.- ¡Ya cállese! termine con esto de una vez

Maestro.- ¿Cuál es la prisa?

El maestro se levanta de la cama y se quita la bata que traía puesta, bajo ella no tenía nada puesto, se dirige a Trunks, lo toma del cuello y lo besa; Trunks solo se queda inmóvil con los ojos abiertos, al terminar de besarlo, lo lleva a la cama y lo acuesta, Trunks solo mira hacia el techo sin decir palabra alguna mientras el maestro recorre su cuerpo lentamente con la lengua hasta llegar a la parte baja del abdomen donde comienza a hacerle sexo oral, a él jamás alguien se lo había hecho, aún cuando había tenido relaciones sexuales anteriormente.

Maestro.- Eres sabroso Brief

El maestro termina y de nuevo sube hasta llegar a su cuello, lamiendo éste de abajo hacia arriba hasta alcanzar sus labios y besarlo nuevamente, Trunks se evitaba verlo, por eso siempre tenía su mirada hacia el techo de aquella habitación

Maestro.- Quiero que recuerdes lo que vas a sentir a continuación, porque será maravilloso

Trunks no dice palabra alguna, su mente estaba en otro lugar y no quería ver la realidad de las cosas

Maestro.- ¿Eres aún virgen en ésta parte Brief?

Trunks no responde, pero por la forma en que mueve las cejas el maestro se da cuenta que si lo es, el maestro da la indicación de que se ponga en una posición para continuar, cuando lo hace, el maestro comienza a acariciar sus glúteos

Maestro.- Relájate, no te pongas tenso, esto te gustará mucho, créeme, yo seré suave contigo, entiendo de que jamás lo habías hecho con otro hombre, por eso, empezaremos por esto...

El maestro introduce lentamente en Trunks uno de sus dedos, al sentirlo, Trunks cierra fuertemente sus ojos; después mete otro y comienza a moverlos en círculos dentro de Trunks, éste siente dolor pero no se queja

Maestro.- ¿Lo ves? se siente delicioso ¿no lo crees? pero basta de juegos, empecemos

El maestro saca sus dedos de Trunks y se pone en posición, toma sus caderas, acomoda su miembro y comienza a introducirlo lentamente, Trunks siente un pequeño dolor y se queja ligeramente, el maestro comienza a tomar ritmo y lo hace cada vez con más fuerza, Trunks se aferra a las sábanas fuertemente al mismo tiempo que sus jadeos también se hacen más fuertes, el maestro gime de placer mientras eyacula dentro de Trunks, quien al sentir el líquido tibio se suelta un poco de las sábanas, sintiendo alivio cuando el maestro por fin sale de él

Maestro.- ¡ah! eso si se merece un 100, eres exquisito Brief.

A Trunks se le corren unas lagrimas por las mejillas, se las seca, se levanta, toma su ropa y se viste

Maestro.- ¿Tan pronto te vas? quédate a cenar

Trunks.- Espero ver ese 100 mañana

Trunks se va de esa casa para ir a la suya, al llegar, Bulma le pregunta que si se siente bien ya que está un poco pálido pero él sin responder sube a su habitación, cierra con llave y se mete a bañar, entra al baño, abre la regadera y se coloca bajo el agua, está como si nada hubiese pasado hasta que unas lagrimas comienzan a brotar y se tira al suelo del baño donde comienza a llorar como jamás lo había hecho, en lo único que podía pensar era en como lo había tocado ese maestro y en lo humillado que se sentía.

Al día siguiente... Goten y Trunks se dirigen a la tabla de calificaciones para ver las últimas publicadas.

Goten.- Mira Trunks, sólo reprobé tres ¡yu ju! es la primera vez que solo repruebo tres

Trunks.- Genial Goten.

Goten recuerda la calificación de Trunks en Física Cuántica y está a punto de señalarla cuando ve que ya no es el 50 de la otra ocasión

Goten.- Trunks...

Trunks.- Dime Goten

Goten.- Tienes un cien en Física Cuántica

Trunks.- ¿Y?

Goten.- Recuerdo haber visto que tenías un cincuenta

Trunks se queda sin palabras y se pone nervioso

Goten.- ¿Te pasa algo?

Trunks.- No, no me pasa nada

Goten.- No te ves bien

Trunks.- ¿Sabes que? tengo que irme

Trunks se dispone a irse pero Goten sujeta su mano para detenerlo

Goten.- Dime ¿qué pasó con esa calificación?

Trunks.- Suéltame, me tengo que ir

Trunks se suelta y se va dejando a Goten muy preocupado por su actitud. Ese día termina el ciclo escolar, todos en Corporación Cápsula se van a pasar el verano fuera, Bulma cumple su promesa a Trunks de regalarle un auto. Desde él último día de clases Trunks y Goten no se han vuelto a ver. El verano se pasa demasiado rápido y el siguiente ciclo escolar comienza.

Goten.- Que aburrido, de nuevo a clases ¿mnh no he visto a Trunks ¿qué le estará pasando? desde aquel día no lo he visto

Goten camina mientras piensa en esa incógnita que no lo deja en paz, en eso pasa Trunks y chocan cayendo ambos al suelo

Trunks.- Lo siento mucho... ¿Goten?

Goten.- Eres tu Trunks

Goten se levanta y extiende su mano ayudando a Trunks a levantarse. Se saludan y van a la cafetería

Goten.- Yo pensé mucho en ti durante el verano Trunks, la verdad es que detesto que me ignores y no quería que te enojarás conmigo por lo que pasó aquel día

Trunks.- Yo también Goten, no debí ser así contigo

Goten.- ¿Me quieres contar lo de la materia?

Trunks.- Lo que pasa es que lo soborné, ya sabes, con dinero, si, eso fue lo que pasó, ja ja ja ja ja

Goten.- Ah ya veo, pero eso no es tan grave ¿por qué no me lo querías contar?

Trunks.- Ya sabes como soy, es todo

Goten.- Bueno... oye ¿ya revisaste el horario de éste ciclo?

Trunks.- No, solo vi cual iba a ser la primera clase del día

Goten.- Revísalo, nos tocaron dos clases iguales: Arte y Física Cuántica II

Trunks.- ¿Queeé? ¿Llevamos Física Cuántica dos semestres?

Goten.- Si, je, y nos tocó el viejo ese, al que sobornaste

Trunks.- Ya veo

Trunks se deprime

Goten.- ¿Trunks?

Trunks.- ¿Eh? Ja ja ja ja creo que es hora de que vayamos a clases

Goten.- Si, es verdad

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen al salón donde les tocaba Física Cuántica II

Maestro.- Brief, Son ¿primer día y llegando tarde? tomen asiento.

Goten.- Lo sentimos viejo, tuvimos un inconveniente

Maestro.- Si claro, no me engaña Son, me sé sus estúpidos pretextos... Bien, abran sus libros en la página 10.

Goten.- Oiga, no tengo libro

Maestro.- Acércate con Brief... a propósito ¿Qué tal su verano Brief? ¿Lo "disfruto"?

El maestro ve fijamente a Trunks mientras éste no responde a la pregunta y lo ve con rencor

Maestro.- En vista que Brief vino sin habla éste semestre comencemos con la clase

Goten.- ¿Qué fue todo eso Trunks?

Trunks.- No lo sé, está loco

Al terminar las clases, como casi todas las veces Goten va con Trunks para comer en Corporación Cápsula.

Trunks.- ¡Mamá! ya llegué

Bulma.- ¿Qué tal tú día? hola Goten ¿cómo estas?

Goten.- Muy bien Bulma, gracias

Bulma.- Siéntense a comer

Después de la comida...

Vegeta.- Par de idiotas, deberían de entrenar aunque sea un poco, han perdido totalmente su condición física.

Trunks.- Papá, la escuela es más importante

Vegeta.- Já ¿quién lo dice... tú madre?

Bulma.- ¡Oye!

Goten.- Bueno, gracias por la comida pero tengo que irme, mamá me está esperando

Bra.- ¿Tan pronto te vas?

Goten.- Si, vendré luego Bra.

Bra.- Bueno, está bien. Me saludas a Pan

Goten.- Claro que sí

Ese mismo día en la tarde

Pares.- Ay señor Goten, tengo una mala noticia

Goten.- ¿Qué pasa Pares?

Pares.- Es mi padre, me va a mandar a estudiar muy lejos

Goten.- ¿Pero por qué,esa escuela donde asistes es muy buena

Pares.- Si pero, él no está contento y dice que hay escuelas mejores en otras partes del mundo

Goten.- No quiero que te vayas Pares

Pares.- Yo tampoco quiero dejar de verlo

Goten.- Te amo

Pares.- Y yo a usted

Goten.- ¿Entonces estás terminando conmigo?

Pares.- Eso creo

Goten.- Me harás falta

Pares.- Y tú a mí... Goten

Goten.- No me dijiste señor

Pares le sonríe a Goten y después lo besa, entonces se va, Goten la ve mientras ella se marcha, él se queda muy deprimido en aquel lugar... Al día siguiente en clases

Trunks.- Con que Pares se fue y terminaron

Goten.- Si y la verdad no sé que voy a hacer sin ella

Trunks.- Encontrarás a otra, ya lo verás

Goten.- Yo no quiero otra, la quiero a ella

Trunks.- Bueno, bueno

Llega el maestro y coloca su mano en el hombro de Trunks

Maestro.- ¿De nuevo sin hacer nada? Son, Brief

Goten.- Es usted, viejo

Maestro.- Pónganse a estudiar, luego reprueban y hacen hasta lo imposible por una buena nota ¿no es así Brief?

Goten.- No molestes viejo

Maestro.- ¿Acaso no tienes lengua Brief?

Trunks.- Si profesor, estudiáremos, téngalo por seguro

Maestro.- Está bien... por cierto, últimamente tu novio Son parece que habla por ti ¿verdad?

Goten.- Oiga ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo que novio?

Maestro.- Ja ja ja ja ja

El maestro se va

Goten.- Uy ¿cómo se atreve? lo odio, lo odio

Trunks.- ¿Eh? ¿Lo odias?

Goten.- Es un infeliz, deja te cuento algo, pero no le digas a nadie

Trunks.- Claro que no, dime

Goten.- El semestre pasado, estuve a punto de reprobar su materia, necesitaba por lo menos un 100 para alcanzar el 60, él me dijo que no creía que yo pasara el examen con esa calificación así que me propuso algo; dijo que si pasaba una noche con él, me pasaba no solo el examen, sino que, la materia la iba a pasar con 100

Trunks.- Y tu... tu ¿Tú que hiciste?

Goten.- ¿Bromeas? Lo mandé al diablo al maldito, le pedí a Gohan que me ayudara a estudiar, saqué 100 en el examen y la materia la pasé con 60... ¿Tu qué hubieras hecho en mí lugar?

Trunks.- Am, am, yo, bueno am, debo irme, adiós

Goten.- Pero...

Goten se preocupa mucho por la actitud de Trunks pero ésta vez no insiste en saber que le sucede. Una semana después: al terminar las clases Goten se va a su casa y Trunks se queda un rato en la Biblioteca donde se encuentra solo entonces llega el maestro de Física Cuántica y lo sorprende poniéndolo contra la pared.

Maestro.- Hola Brief

Trunks.- ¿Qué le pasa? imbécil

Maestro.- Tenía ganas de verte

Trunks.- ¿Si? pues ya me iba, a un lado

Maestro.- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? ¡ah! ya sé, vas a ver a tu novio Son ¿no es cierto?

Trunks.- Goten no es mi novio y hágase a un lado

Maestro.- He soñado contigo y con nuestra noche de placer, no sabes cuanto deseo estar dentro de ti otra vez, eres delicioso

Trunks.- Es usted un desquiciado, ya tuvo lo que quería, ahora déjeme en paz

El maestro mete su mano al pantalón de Trunks y lame su oreja, Trunks se retira rápidamente y se dispone a irse cuando ve que la puerta está cerrada con llave

Trunks.- Abra la maldita puerta

Maestro.- Dime ¿lo has hecho en una Biblioteca?

Trunks.- Mire, usted no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que puedo hacer así que no se arriesgue.

Maestro.- Vamos Brief, no me vas a decir que lo de aquella noche no te gustó, yo oí tus jadeos y eran de placer, admítelo

Trunks.- Deje de decir idioteces y abra la puerta

El maestro se acerca a Trunks y lo besa, éste al principio se queda inmóvil pero después lo avienta levemente, el maestro no desiste y se acerca de nuevo, ésta vez toma ambas manos de Trunks y lo pone contra la pared colocando su rodilla entre las piernas de Trunks, después comienza a besar su cuello, Trunks ahora si lo avienta con más fuerza y después tira la puerta de una patada, el maestro se queda sorprendido de la fuerza que tiene Trunks. Al día siguiente en clase de Física Cuántica

Goten.- Trunks no entiendo, explícame éste ejercicio

Trunks.- Ay Goten, mira..

Maestro.- Brief ¿tienes un segundo?

Trunks.- Si claro

Fuera del aula

Maestro.- No se que o quien demonios eres, esa fuerza no es normal

Trunks.- Se lo dije, no se arriesgue

Maestro.- Te equivocas Brief, así me excitas más

Trunks.- Es usted...

Maestro.- Lo sé, un idiota, ja ja ja ja entra al salón

Días después Goten está deprimido porque ese día hace un mes que se fue Pares e invita a Trunks a beber con él, a pesar de que ellos no lo hacen. En la habitación de Goten...

Trunks.- Vamos Goten, nosotros no bebemos licor ¿por qué el repentino interés?

Goten.- Te lo dije, así no sentiré tanto su ausencia

Trunks.- Tu no tienes remedio Goten, si que estas enamorado

Después de 3 copas...

Goten.- ¿Y sabes que es lo que más extraño?

Trunks.- Sus besos, ya lo dijiste como 10 veces

Goten.- Si, y su pelo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, es más, todo en ella lo extraño

Trunks.- Si Goten, también eso ya lo dijiste... sírveme otra

4 copas más tarde...

Goten.- ¿Cómo te iré a olvidar amada mía?

Trunks.- Ja ja ja ja ja ja y el perro dijo wau, ja ja ja y el gato ¿qué le contesto?

Goten.- Miau, miau

Trunks.- No, le dijo miau

Goten.- Ja ja ja ja eso es chistosísimo

Trunks.- ¿Verdad que si? oye, aún queda un poco en la botella.

Las 2 últimas copas

Trunks.- ¿Sabes que? el maestro ese de cuarta dijo que tú eras mi novio

Goten.- Si, es un baboso de primera, como sí yo fuera de esos

Trunks.- Ja ja ja ja si va a decir que soy una niñita por lo menos que me diga de uno más guapo ja ja ja ja ja

Goten.- Oye idiota, yo soy muy guapo

Trunks.- Si como no, ja ja ja ja

Goten.- Oye, yo las traigo locas a todas y además, siempre me dicen que beso muy bien

Trunks.- Aja, si claro.

Goten.- ¿Quieres ver que sí?

Trunks.- No gracias

Goten.- Como no, como no, ven aquí

Trunks.- No, no seas puerco

Goten.- Es para que veas que es cierto

Trunks.- Que no.

Goten va tras Trunks y éste por tratar de huir se tropieza haciendo que Goten caiga sobre él, ambos se miran firmemente a los ojos sin hacer ninguna clase de movimiento, Goten reacciona y trata de levantarse pero cuando va a hacerlo Trunks lo toma por el cuello, lo trae hacia él y lo besa, al principio parece poner resistencia pero después mejor le contesta el beso; después de ese beso, Goten se levanta

Trunks.- ¡Vaya!

Goten.- Ay mi cabeza

Trunks.- Si, que dolor

Goten.- Usaste tu lengua

Trunks.- Tu me agarraste una nalga

Goten.- Ja ja ja ja ja ja

Trunks.- Ja ja ja ja ja

Después de reírse Goten se siente muy mareado y se acuesta en su cama, después llega Trunks y también se acuesta, sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedan dormidos. 6 horas después se despiertan con mucho dolor de cabeza, ninguno se acordaba de lo que había pasado entre ellos

Goten.- Mi cabeza ¡qué dolor!

Trunks.- Quiero vomitar

Después de un rato recuerdan un poco lo que pasó entre ellos, voltean a verse y al mismo tiempo gritan haciéndose ambos para atrás

Goten.- Tu y yo... y luego

Trunks.- Que horror, que horror, que horror

Trunks se va rápidamente de ese lugar. El lunes en la escuela cuando Goten y Trunks se encuentran en el pasillo se ignoran y así durante toda la semana hasta que el viernes cuando se topan a la salida deciden aclarar las cosas

Trunks.- Lo siento

Goten.- Yo también

Trunks.- Fue un error

Goten.- Si

Trunks.- No volverá a pasar

Goten.- Definitivamente

Después de un rato de silencio

Trunks.- Perdóname, fui yo quien te besó

Goten.- No te culpes solo a ti, yo correspondí ese beso, a decir verdad me sentía muy mal por lo de Pares y creo que me sentía solo

Trunks.- Si, eso lo sé

Goten.- Entonces todo bien ¿verdad?

Trunks.- Claro que sí

Aunque se dijeron todo eso a ambos les quedaba una pequeña duda. Esa noche, Trunks sueña con Goten, sueña que ambos están juntos bajo un árbol. Al despertarse en la mañana Trunks se asusta por ese sueño, estando en la escuela no lo comenta con Goten pero lo que Trunks ignoraba es que Goten había soñado algo similar. Ese día ambos se reúnen en la Corporación Cápsula para hacer la tarea de Arte.

Goten.- Esa maestra está loca, yo no nací para pintor

Trunks.- ¿Y me lo dices a mí? soy pésimo.

Comienzan a pintar y a Goten se le cae un poco de pintura al pantalón, Trunks le dice que se va a secar y va a quedar la mancha así que toma un papel y limpia el pantalón de Goten, queda una mancha en la entrepierna solo que Trunks se detiene

Goten.- Damelo, yo terminaré

Trunks.- Goten... ¿por qué te sonrojaste?

Goten.- ¿Qué?

Trunks.- ¿Te pasa algo?

Goten.- No, no es nada.

Ambos continúan pintando, cuando terminan, Goten se sienta en la cama mientras que Trunks se acuesta

Goten.- Nos quedó horrible

Trunks.- Ja ja ja ja ¿tu crees?

Goten.- Sin duda

Ninguno de los dos tenía un tema de conversación, en aquella habitación solo se escuchaba la música proveniente de la habitación de Bra y así continúo durante un tiempo hasta que se alcanza a oír una canción que para Goten era especial.

Goten.- Esa canción es la favorita de Pares

Trunks.- ¿Mnh?

Goten.- Solía besarme cada vez que la oía

Trunks.- ¿De verdad?

Goten.- Si, ella besaba tiernamente

Trunks.- Tiernamente

Goten.- Lo hacía de la forma más deseable

Trunks.- Deseable

Goten.- Sus labios eran tan suaves

Trunks.- Suaves

Goten.- Cómo si algo se derritiera en tu boca

Goten voltea a ver a Trunks quien tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero los abre cuando siente los tibios labios de Goten sobre los suyos, Trunks no tarda en responder al beso, Goten se acuesta totalmente sobre él, mete su mano a la camisa de Trunks y le acaricia el pecho

Goten.- Trunks ¿quieres hacer el amor?

Trunks.- Sí

Goten se levanta y cierra la puerta con seguro, se dirige hacia Trunks mientras se quita parcialmente la ropa, estando frente a frente no tardan en darse un beso apasionado para después terminar de quitarse la ropa. Goten acaricia sin cesar a Trunks mientras éste besa su cuello

Goten.- ¿Yo a ti o tú a mí?

Trunks.- Primero tú

Goten voltea de espaldas a Trunks, toma el condón que estaba en el mueble del costado de la cama, lo abre y se lo coloca, después de eso comienza con la penetración, los movimientos de Goten eran demasiado buenos, la experiencia se notaba claramente, Trunks se agarraba fuertemente de las sábanas y jadeaba totalmente de placer, la música alta en volumen de Bra permitía que los sonidos de ambos no se escuchasen; antes del orgasmo, Goten sale de Trunks.

Goten.- Allá está otro condón

Trunks no tarda en ponérselo y ahora él comienza a entrar dentro de Goten, solo que más lento, ya que Goten si era virgen en esa zona, cuando pasa la dificultad, Trunks toma ritmo y entra y sale con facilidad de Goten quien está demasiado excitado, las sensaciones que experimentaba con la penetración anal eran nuevas para él, lo que lo hacía mejor era el hecho de que se trataba de Trunks, cuyo deseo físico hacia él había despertado hace poco, Goten le pide a Trunks que lo haga con más fuerza y éste accede rápidamente, los sonidos que hacía Goten aumentaban la excitación en Trunks quien toma la mano de Goten y la coloca para que se masturbe y así lo hace, Trunks tiene primero su orgasmo y se vacía dentro de Goten, quien está delirando de placer, Trunks sale de Goten, quien todavía continuaba masturbándose, Trunks ayuda a Goten a masturbarse hasta que él también llega a su orgasmo, las manos de Trunks estaban llenas de la esencia de Goten así que comienza a lamérselas.

Goten.- Hicimos el amor

Trunks.- Sí

Goten.- Es la primera vez que hago algo así

Trunks.- ¿Te gustó?

Goten.- Por supuesto... oye Trunks ¿qué somos?

Trunks.- Somos dos amigos que hacen el amor

Goten.- Ja ja ja si ¿verdad?

Goten se levanta para irse a bañar

Goten.- ¿Vienes?

Trunks.- No, después me baño yo

Goten.- Anda, no me vas a decir que te da pena después de lo que acabamos de hacer

Trunks.- No es eso Goten

Goten.- Está bien, como quieras

Goten se mete a bañar mientras Trunks se queda en su cama pensando

Trunks.- (No puedo creer que algo así esté pasando, es extraño hacer el amor con tu mejor amigo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo deseo tanto? ¿Acaso aquella vez con el profesor despertó en mí ese deseo? Cielos, quisiera saber que son todos estos sentimientos).

Goten también se siente un poco confundido

Goten.- (No puedo negar que me gustó mucho pero ¿Qué significa realmente, aún amo a Pares y estoy seguro que no me atraen los hombres pero con Trunks es diferente ¿Será la ausencia de Pares lo que causó todo esto? o tal vez iba a pasar de todos modos)

Goten sale de bañarse, toma su ropa y se viste

Goten.- ¿Sabes? tengo que irme, mamá dijo que regresara temprano

Trunks.- Está bien

Goten.- ¿Nos veremos en la escuela?

Trunks.- Claro

Goten.- Está bien, adiós

Goten toma el rostro de Trunks con ambas manos y lo besa, después se va. Al día siguiente en la escuela.

Goten.- Muy buenos días Trunks

Trunks.- Hola

Goten.- ¿Dormiste bien?

Trunks.- ¿Bromeas? nunca dormí mejor, pensé en ti toda la noche

Goten.- Yo también, no dejé de pensar en lo que hicimos, se va a repetir ¿verdad?

Trunks.- Eso espero

Goten.- Bueno, tengo clases, nos vemos luego

Trunks.- Si (el día de hoy Goten se ve muy animado, hasta gusto le da ir a clases)

Cuando Goten se marcha el maestro llega

Maestro.- Buenos días Brief

Trunks.- ¿Qué quiere?

Maestro.- Saludarte ¿no puedo?

Trunks.- No, no puede

Maestro.- Vamos, no estés molesto conmigo

Trunks.- Imbécil

Maestro.- Eso ya me lo has dicho, mejor dime ¿Qué tal las cosas con Son?

Trunks.- ¿De qué habla?

Maestro.- Vamos, me di cuenta, algo pasó entre ustedes ¿no es cierto?

Trunks.- Claro que no, nosotros solo somos amigos

Maestro.- Y no lo dudo, pero sé que algo pasó entre ustedes

Trunks.- Que no, ya le dije

Maestro.- La forma en que ahora se miran es totalmente diferente a lo que era antes

Trunks.- ¿Sabe qué? no tengo porque escucharlo, así que adiós

Maestro.- Darse cuenta de que algo cambia en uno como persona siempre asusta ¿no es cierto?

Trunks.- ¿Qué dice?

Maestro.- Sobre todo cuando somos jóvenes nos gusta experimentar con varias cosas, aunque eso no signifique que cambien nuestras preferencias sexuales ¿O me equivoco?

Trunks.- ¿Usted...?

Maestro.- Yo también fui joven Brief, hay sentimientos que nos asustan, sobre todo a tu edad

El maestro se acerca a Trunks y le acaricia el cabello

Maestro.- Te veré en clases, querido Brief

Trunks se queda parado sin decir nada, las palabras del maestro dejaron en él una huella la cual comenzaría a tener repercusiones. En clase de deportes, a la clase de Trunks le tocaba estar en la alberca olímpica para practicar, Trunks recuerda lo que esa mañana había dicho el maestro; su visión de las cosas había cambiado mucho y comenzaba a ver a varios de sus compañeros recorriéndolos con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba, se daba cuenta que le gustaba verlos en esos trajes de baño

Compañero 1.- Miren, parece que el agua está muy fría para Trunks

Trunks.- ¿Eh?

Compañero 2.- Já, eso, o tal vez le da mucho gusto vernos ¿no?

Trunks.- Idiotas

Los compañeros de Trunks siguen riéndose pero éste se retira a los vestidores a cambiarse.. A la salida...

Goten.- ¿Qué tal tu día?

Trunks.- Ha habido mejores, pero estuvo bien

Goten.- ¿Y eso? en la mañana estabas bien

Trunks.- Dime algo Goten ¿Qué has pensado de todo esto?

Goten.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Trunks.- Ya sabes, tu y yo

Goten.- Pues que es genial

Trunks.- Pero a lo que yo me refiero es que si ha cambiado tu modo de ver ciertas cosas

Goten.- ¿Qué cosas?

Trunks.- Los chicos, por ejemplo

Goten.- ¿Los chicos?

Trunks.- Si, ahora que tu y yo hemos estado más cerca que nunca ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez seas homosexual?

Goten.- Pues no lo he pensado, pero a mí si me gustan las chicas, y mucho

Trunks.- ¿Entonces bisexual?

Goten.- Mnh, hasta ahora no me atrae ningún chico además de ti

Trunks.- ¿Entonces esto es para ti un juego?

Goten.- ¿Un juego?

Trunks.- Si, tener relaciones con un hombre, tu sabes, experimentar, o si realmente han cambiado tus preferencias sexuales

Goten.- ¿Acaso tú...?

Trunks.- Hoy en clase de Educación Física al ver a algunos compañeros yo me excité.

Goten.- ¿Eres homosexual?

Trunks.- No lo sé

Goten.- ¿Hace cuánto que no estas con una chica?

Trunks.- Casi un año

Goten.- Ya veo

Trunks.- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

Goten.- No sé, por mi parte te digo que aún amo a Pares

Trunks.- Si yo fuera homosexual ¿dejaría de tener ese atractivo el hecho de hacerlo con otro hombre?

Goten.- Vamos Trunks, eres para mí más importante que cualquier relación sexual

Trunks.- Entonces...

Goten.- Mi cariño hacia ti es muy grande y si decides ser homosexual o bisexual yo estaré ahí para apoyarte ¿entendiste?

Trunks.- Goten, eres increíble

Goten.- Lo sé, y te besaría si no hubiera tantas personas pasando por aquí

Trunks.- ¿Vamos a mi casa?

Goten.- Claro

Cuando ambos llegan a la Corp. Cápsula se percatan de que no hay nadie en casa y deciden meterse a la alberca.

Goten.- Que bien que no hay nadie en tu casa

Trunks.- Si, y según la nota que dejó mi mamá se van a tardar un par de horas más

Goten.- Si, así estaremos solos

Trunks.- ¿Quieres hacerlos en ésta piscina?

Goten.- Pero ¿No va a quedar huella en el agua?

Trunks.- Si pero tiene un dispositivo para limpiarse sola

Goten.- Entonces si baby.

Goten toma a Trunks de la cintura, lo atrae hacia él y se besan, después de besarse juegan con sus lenguas mientras Goten mete su mano al short de Trunks, éste toma la mano de Goten mientras él continúa acariciándolo, después de soltarlo, Goten quita a Trunks el short que traía puesto haciendo lo mismo con el propio, ya desnudos, Goten abre las piernas de Trunks, lo levanta y lo pone para que pueda penetrarlo, Trunks se agarra fuertemente de la espalda de Goten mientras éste balancea a Trunks de arriba hacia abajo, las piernas de Trunks están alrededor de la cintura de Goten, éste acaricia los glúteos de Trunks mientras continúan con esos movimientos alguien a lo lejos los observaba. Goten termina los movimientos después de haber tenido su orgasmo aunque Trunks aún no lo tenía, Goten lo toma de la cintura y lo sube a la orilla de la alberca mientras él está parado aún adentro de ella, Trunks que está sentado en la orilla abre sus piernas, Goten toma el miembro de Trunks y comienza a lamerlo desde los testículos hasta la punta donde se queda para juguetear con su lengua y después meterlo totalmente a su boca, Trunks acaricia el cabello de Goten mientras él continúa metiendo y sacando el miembro de Trunks de su boca hasta que éste por fin tiene su orgasmo llenando el rostro de Goten.

Trunks.- Mira nomás, ya te ensuciaste

Goten.- No es nada, ahora lo soluciono

Goten se mete al agua y se limpia; después ambos se visten y se van... Después en casa de Gohan, Pan está viendo televisión, cuando oye que alguien toca a la puerta se levanta del suelo y abre

Bra.- ¡Pan! necesitamos hablar

Pan.- Ja ja ja y ¿a ti que te pasa eh? estas como que viste al diablo

Bra.- Peor, ven

Pan.- ¿Peor?

Bra toma del brazo a Pan y ambas van a la habitación de Pan

Pan.- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿No pudimos hablar en la sala?

Bra.- No, no podemos, lo que te voy a decir nadie lo tiene que saber ¿de acuerdo?

Pan.- Está bien, dímelo

Bra.- Los vi

Pan.- ¿A quienes?

Bra.- A mi hermano y a Goten

Pan.- ¿Y eso qué? yo también los he visto

Bra.- ¡No, tonta! los vi haciéndolo

Pan.- Haciendo que

Bra.- Como que qué, pues teniendo sexo

Pan.- No mames

Bra.- No, es verdad, lo juro

Pan.- ¡Cállate, cállate!

Bra.- Escúchame Pan, debemos hablar

Pan.- No, no, no, no es verdad lo que dices, tiene que ser una mentira

Bra.- Pues no lo es, mi hermano y tu tío son amantes

Pan.- Esto es repugnante

Bra.- ¿Bromeas? podemos aprovecharnos de la situación, mira, éste es el plan

Bra explica a Pan todas las ventajas de dicha situación... Al día siguiente en la tarde en Corp. Cápsula

Goten.- Anda Trunks, hazme la tarea de Análisis Cuantitativo

Trunks.- No amor, así jamás aprenderás

Goten.- Ándale y te doy un regalito que te va a gustar

Trunks.- ¿Hablas de...?

Goten.- Si, y te haré todo lo que quieras

Trunks.- ¿Lo que quiera?

Goten.- Lo-que-quieras

Trunks muerde sutilmente su labio inferior, se acerca a Goten y va a besarlo cuando la perilla de la puerta se mueve, entonces Trunks da un paso atrás, la puerta se abre y entran Bra y Pan.

Trunks.- ¡Bra! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que toques antes de entrar?

Bra.- Perdón hermano

Trunks.- ¡Sal de aquí!

Goten.- ¡Pan! eres una chiquilla malcriada, le diré a Videl que te eduque mejor

Pan.- Uy que miedo tío Goten

Trunks.- No es broma Bra, por favor salte de aquí

Bra.- Bueno, vámonos Pan, entiendo que quieran estar "solitos"

Trunks.- Espera Bra ¿Qué dijiste?

Bra.- Pues como que qué, lo que oíste hermano, vámonos Pan; adiós... cuñado

Goten.- ¿Eh?

Trunks.- Alto ahí ustedes dos ¿Qué les pasa?

Pan.- No te hagas tío segundo

Bra.- Si hermano ¿O acaso me vas a negar lo que hay entre ustedes?

Trunks.- ¿Entre... nosotros?

Goten.- No las entiendo

Pan.- Ya tío Goten, sin rodeos, sabemos lo que hay entre ustedes, son amantes ¿O me equivoco?

Trunks.- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja que ridículo

Goten.- Si, ja ja ja ja ja que imaginación tienen los niños de hoy ¿no Trunks?

Trunks.- Si, mucha

Bra.- ¡No se rían!

Pan.- Si, no nos hacen tontas, Bra los vio en la alberca

Al decir eso Goten y Trunks dejan de reírse y voltean a verse

Trunks.- Bra, yo...

Bra.- No digas nada hermano

Goten.- Lamento que lo hayas visto Bra

Bra.- Pues no, no lo lamenten, con eso no crean que se me va olvidar semejante cosa tan asquerosa la que ustedes dos hicieron y en tu propia casa Trunks ¿Acaso no tienes ningún respeto hacía tu familia?

Trunks.- Mira Bra yo...

Bra.- ¡Qué te calles!

Pan.- Ustedes dos son unos cochinos

Trunks.- Ya basta ¿si? lo sé, para ustedes es lo más asqueroso pero a Goten y a mí nos gusta estar juntos

Bra.- Lo sé y supongo que quieren guardarlo en secreto

Trunks.- Claro

Pan.- Mnh ya veo

Goten.- No dirán nada ¿verdad?

Bra.- No...

Pan.- No sin algo a cambio

Trunks.- Ay me lo temía

Goten.- ¿Qué quieren mocosas?

Bra.- Para empezar...

Pan.- tío Goten debes salir con Bra en una cita y Trunks debes salir conmigo también en una cita

Trunks.- ¿Bromeas? ustedes son unas mocosas

Goten.- Esto es ridículo

Bra.- ¿Lo harán o no?

Trunks.- No

Bra.- Que lastima, apuesto a que a papá le encantará saber de tu relación con Goten

Trunks.- ... Pan ¿A qué hora te recojo?

Goten.- ¡Trunks!

Pan.- De seguro a la abuela Milk le fascinará la idea de que estés con otro hombre

Goten.- Ay Bra pero que linda te ves hoy

Con toda la resignación del mundo Goten y Trunks acceden al primer deseo de Bra y Pan; en el transcurso de las semanas los tratan como sirvientes, los ridiculizan y se ríen de ellos. De nuevo cada una le pide una cita a cada uno.

Bra.- Goten ¿Por qué no me das un beso?

Goten.- Ay no Bra, no te voy a besar, ya te lo he dicho

Bra.- Andale no te pido uno como los que le dabas a mi hermano, con la lengua de fuera y toda la cosa, solo te pido un pequeño beso ¿si?

Goten.- No

Bra.- Andale, dime que sí

Goten.- No Bra

Bra se acerca a Goten y logra darle un pequeño beso, después se va feliz cantando

Goten.- Ay que niña

De noche en Corp. Cápsula (Goten pidió permiso en casa para quedarse)

Trunks.- Genial, ahora sí estaremos solos

Goten.- Si, oye a propósito, tu precoz hermana me besó

Trunks.- ¿Qué hizo qué?

Goten.- Que me besó

Trunks.- Si te oí tarado, pero tu no le respondiste ¿Verdad?

Goten.- Claro que no menso ¿Cómo crees?

Trunks.- Bueno aunque... debo decirte que Pan me agarro el trasero

Goten.- ¿Queeeeé?

Trunks.- Perdón, no lo pude evitar

Goten.- Ay esas niñas

Trunks.- Nos tienen a su merced, son peores que Majin Boo

Goten.- Bueno ya guarda silencio

Goten pone sus dedos en los labios de Trunks y los acaricia, después lo toma de los hombros, lo lleva a la cama donde lo acuesta y lo besa, Trunks acaricia la espalda de Goten; después de besarlo se quita su camisa y vuelve a besarlo, Trunks se levanta un poco y le desabrocha el pantalón a Goten quien deja los labios de Trunks y ambos terminan de quitarse la ropa, desnudos y acostados en la cama, Goten comienza a bajar por el cuerpo de Trunks con la lengua hasta llegar a la entrepierna, acaricia el pecho de Trunks mientras le hace sexo oral, Trunks gime de placer mientras acaricia las sábanas de la cama, Goten continúa hasta que llena su boca del líquido de Trunks; unos minutos después, Goten toma las piernas de Trunks con ambas manos, las separa, las pone en sus hombros y comienza con la penetración, Trunks se agarra fuertemente de las sábanas y Goten continúa con los movimientos y así hasta que Goten se vacía dentro de Trunks haciéndolo gemir, Goten sale de Trunks y le cae encima quedando ambos abrazados

Goten.- ¿Y ya lo decidiste?

Trunks.- ¿De qué hablas?

Goten.- A sí tu eres bisexual u homosexual

Trunks.- Ya no me atraen las chicas

Goten.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Trunks.- El otro día vi unas revistas pornográficas que tenía antes y nada, no sentí nada

Goten.- Entonces eres homosexual

Trunks.- ¿Qué piensas?

Goten.- Nada en especial, te dije que lo que quieras ser yo te apoyaría

Trunks.- Gracias

Goten.- Trunks... ¿Ya te recuperaste?

Trunks.- ¿Quieres más?

Goten.- Claro, ahora tú ¿Sí?

Trunks.- Está bien.

Trunks mete su lengua en la boca de Goten mientras acaricia su pecho, su cintura y sus caderas, Trunks se recarga en la cabecera de la cama abre ligeramente sus piernas y atrae a Goten a él acomodándolo para entrar en él, Trunks toma sus caderas y lo mueve de acuerdo al ritmo, Goten da pequeños saltos encima de Trunks mientras Goten sigue haciendo los movimientos, Trunks quita una de sus manos de la cadera de Goten y agarra su miembro para acariciarlo, mientras Trunks sigue masturbando a Goten y penetrándolo, éste cierra fuertemente sus ojos y se agarra de las sábanas cada vez más fuerte, Goten tiene su orgasmo y llena el pecho de Trunks con semen, Trunks toma con sus dedos y se los lame, Goten casi no tiene fuerzas pero Trunks sigue dentro de él aún haciendo esos movimientos, aunque aún no llega al orgasmo, sale de Goten para levantarse de la cama, tomar a Goten del brazo y jalarlo hasta la pared donde lo levanta tomándolo de las piernas y volviéndolo a penetrar, está vez con movimientos más fuertes, Goten no puede más y comienza gritar, a pesar de eso, Trunks no se detiene y continúa con movimientos un poco más violentos, Goten le pide que se detenga pero Trunks continúa hasta tener su orgasmo y llena el interior de Goten, con pocas fuerzas Trunks lleva a Goten a la cama quien estaba demasiado agotado, Trunks también se acuesta, ambos estaban bañados en sudor y poco a poco se normalizaba su respiración.

Goten.- Eso fue intenso

Trunks.- Lo sé

Goten.- Estoy muy agotado, quiero dormir.

Trunks.- Oye Goten ¿Te lastimé?

Goten.- Un poco

Trunks.- Perdón por no hacerte caso, no me pude detener

Goten.- No importa, ese tipo de dolor si me gusta

Trunks.- Me alegra oír eso

Se toman de las manos y se quedan dormidos. Al día siguiente

Maestro.- Bien, espero que estén listos porque hoy tenemos examen sorpresa

Todos los alumnos incluyendo Goten y Trunks se enojan y avientan papeles al maestro

Maestro.- Calmados, así menos van a pasar

Goten.- Chin, ésta vez me va a ir mal

Trunks.- Vamos, me puedes copiar

Goten.- ¿De verdad?

Trunks.- Claro que sí

El maestro entrega los exámenes y los alumnos comienzan a contestarlo; Trunks le enseña su examen a Goten para que pueda copiarlo, el maestro se da cuenta y le quita el examen a Trunks

Maestro.- Mal, mal, mal Brief, tienes un cero

Trunks.- ¿Qué?

Maestro.- Creo que debes de saber que no puedes pasarle el examen a otra persona

Goten.- Yo tuve la culpa maestro, quítemelo a mí

Maestro.- Calma Son, también te lo quitaré a ti

El maestro les quita el examen a ambos y los manda al pasillo, cuando termina el examen los deja pasar y les informa que pierden derecho de presentar examen final

Trunks.- No es justo

Goten.- Si maestro, no sea malo

Maestro.- Ni modo, quieren ser rebeldes pues entonces sufran las consecuencias

Goten.- Ese maldito ¿Cómo se atreve?... Lo siento Trunks, es mi culpa

Trunks.- No, no te preocupes Goten, esto se solucionará, ya lo verás

Al terminar las clases Goten se va a su casa pero Trunks se queda en la escuela

Trunks.- ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Maestro.- Miren quien está aquí, mi alumno favorito

Trunks.- ¿Cuánto quiere?

Maestro.- ¿Perdón?

Trunks.- Si ¿Cuánto quiere de dinero? se lo daré en dólares ¿Quiere una casa? le doy cinco ¿Un auto? le regalo diez

Maestro.- Vaya Brief, tú si que eres generoso pero ya sabes, el único precio siempre será tu cuerpo

Trunks.- Desgraciado.

Maestro.- Lo que sea... si te decides, ya sabes donde vivo, te esperaré a las 8:00 p.m., si no llegas en una hora será tu última oportunidad ¿De acuerdo? adiós baby

El maestro se va dejando a Trunks demasiado molesto. Ya de noche...

Maestro.- ¿Eh?... Vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí

Trunks.- ¿Será rápido?

Maestro.- No lo sé, ésta vez si me molesté porque le pasabas el examen a Son, así que tienes que contentarme.

Trunks.- Está bien

Maestro.- Por cierto, lo hubieras traído, los tres estaríamos mejor ¿no crees?

Trunks.- ¡No, no involucre a Goten en esto, ni se lo diga!

Maestro.- Mnh ya veo, lo amas mucho ¿No es verdad?

Trunks.- Cállese

Maestro.- Si, ya veo

El maestro se acerca a Trunks y lo besa mientras acaricia su pecho, Trunks solo miraba hacía un lado mientras el maestro lo acariciaba

Maestro.- Relájate, ven, ven, acuéstate... eso es

El maestro desviste a Trunks lentamente y después hace lo mismo con él

Maestro.- Esta vez quiero que sea diferente, siéntate Brief

Muy a su pesar Trunks se sienta, el maestro se acerca y le abre un poco las piernas, toma su entrepierna con la mano, la acaricia un poco y le da un beso.

Maestro.- Quiero que te masturbes

Trunks.- ¿Qué?

Maestro.- Mastúrbate ante mí

Trunks.- Pero...

Maestro.- Anda, quiero verte

Trunks toma su miembro y comienza a masturbarse

Maestro.- O sí, mas fuerte

Trunks lo hace más fuerte hasta que se derrama, el maestro pone su mano para llenarse un poco

Maestro.- Vamos Brief, prueba un poco de ti

Trunks.- No

Maestro.- Sabe delicioso, come

Trunks.- No quiero

Maestro.- ¡Come!

El maestro abre la boca de Trunks e introduce sus dedos

Maestro.- ¿Qué se siente tragarte tu propia porquería?

Trunks.- Ya déjeme ir

Maestro.- Aún no baby, éste es el principio

El maestro trae unas cuantas sogas y comienza a amarrar a Trunks

Maestro.- Amarrado sabes mejor

Trunks.- No lo haga

Maestro.- Si, será fabuloso

Ya que termina de amarrarlo

Maestro.- ¿Te gusta que te golpeen?

Trunks.- ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Maestro.- Calma, unos golpecitos no te dolerán

Con una de las sogas el maestro golpea a Trunks en la cara, obviamente no le dolió ya que es muy fuerte pero cuando el maestro comienza a golpear su entrepierna entonces si se queja del dolor

Maestro.- Lo siento ¿Te dolió? Ja ja ja ja ja entonces esto te gustará

El maestro toma el miembro de Trunks y lo lame lentamente, Trunks siente como comienza a excitarse con esos lengüetazos que el maestro le da.

Trunks.- (No Trunks, calma, no te excites por eso, esto no debe llegar a gustarte)

Antes de que Trunks se derrame el maestro lo suelta y comienza a penetrarlo fuertemente desde el principio, Trunks no puede agarrarse de las sábanas ya que tiene atadas las manos pero si jadea fuertemente, el maestro se sale antes de tener un orgasmo, desata a Trunks y le dice que le haga sexo oral, Trunks obviamente se resiste pero el lo obliga a hacerlo

Maestro.- Es fácil, lo lames y te lo metes a la boca, es todo

Trunks.- Imbécil

Maestro.- ¿Qué esperas? estoy ansioso, y por cierto, mastúrbate mientras lo haces

Trunks así lo hace, le hace sexo oral mientras él se masturba, así hasta que ambos se vacían

Maestro.- ¡Vaya! si que has practicado mucho con Son

Trunks.- ¿Qué dijo imbécil?

Maestro.- Vamos ¿No me vas a decir que no lo haces con Son?

Trunks.- Idiota ¿Y qué si lo hago o no?

Maestro.- Nada, solo pregunté... anda, hay que hacerlo de nuevo

Trunks.- No, ya me voy

Maestro.- Brief, si no lo hacemos de nuevo, tendrás el cero

Trunks.- ¿Qué? pero si ya lo hice, le di mi cuerpo ¿No era ese el trato?

Maestro.- Si, pero lo quiero de nuevo

Trunks.- Imbécil

Maestro.- Acércate

El maestro se acerca a Trunks pero éste lo avienta

Maestro.- ¡Vamos idiota!

Trunks.- Ya lo hice con usted, debe cumplir el trato

Maestro.- Todavía no acaba, quiero más, quiero tu cuerpo todo el tiempo

Trunks.- Es usted un enfermo, idiota

Maestro.- Pero enfermo de deseo ¿No lo entiendes?

Trunks.- No

Maestro.- Solo será una vez más

Trunks.- Ya le dije que no

Maestro.- Sabroso, eres delicioso

Trunks.- ¡¡¡Ya basta, déjeme en paz!

Trunks está demasiado molesto y sin pensarlo dos veces perfora el cuerpo del maestro con un rayo de energía proveniente de su mano y matándolo

Trunks.- Que... ¿Qué hice?

Trunks está atónito ante tal situación, se viste y se va rápidamente de ahí

Al día siguiente camino a la escuela, Goten y Trunks se detienen cuando ven que miles de alumnos están fuera del centro, Goten se acerca a una de sus compañeras y le pregunta que es lo que pasa

Compañera.- ¿Qué no saben? mataron al hermano menor del Rector

Goten.- ¿Al maestro de Física Cuántica?

Compañera.- Si

Trunks se pone demasiado nervioso

Goten.- Rayos, y de pensar que ayer lo vimos ¿Quién iba a pensar que hoy ya estaría muerto?

Compañera.- Pero hay más Goten, al parecer fue un crimen pasional

Goten.- ¿Crimen pasional?

Compañera.- Si, él estaba tirado desnudo en el suelo y la policía encontró muestras de semen en la cama, además sogas y cadenas, al parecer fue después de un arranque de sadomasoquismo

Goten.- Uy que grueso

Trunks.- Yo, yo, debo irme

Trunks se va corriendo atrás de la escuela y comienza a vomitar

Goten.- ¿Qué le pasará a éste?

Compañera.- Que horror ¿No crees?

Goten.- Si, eso creo

Compañera.- Al parecer estaba con otro hombre

Goten.- ¿De verdad?

Compañera.- Si, yo creo que la policía encontrará al asesino por medio del semen

Goten.- Si, es verdad... si me disculpas voy a buscar a Trunks

Compañera.- Claro

Goten encuentra a Trunks y le pregunta que tiene

Trunks.- Es que...

Trunks vuelve a vomitar

Goten.- Cariño ¿Te sientes bien?

Trunks.- Está muerto

Goten.- Si, lo sé, era un desgraciado pero no merecía morir así

Trunks.- Te mentí

Goten.- ¿Cómo dices?

Trunks.- Yo no le pagué para pasar con 100, yo dormí con él

Goten.- ¡¡Qué!

Trunks.- Desde entonces no dejaba de acosarme, el día de ayer que nos puso cero en el examen yo le pedí que hiciera lo contrario, así que fui a su casa, hizo que me masturbara frente a él, me amarro y me golpeó y después me violó, él no quería dejarme ir hasta que lo hiciéramos otra vez, trato de obligarme, me llené de rabia y lo maté

Goten.- Trunks ¿Qué hiciste?

Trunks.- Yo tan solo...

Trunks se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y comienza a llorar

Goten.- No, no llores Trunks, arreglaremos esto... ya no llores, si sigues llorando solo me voy a sentir más mal ¿si?

Trunks.- Perdóname Goten

Goten.- No hay nada que perdonar

Goten abraza a Trunks y éste también lo abraza con mucha fuerza

Goten.- Vamos, tengo una idea, pidámosle ayuda a Dende ¿Si?

Trunks.- Si, es verdad.

En el templo sagrado

Dende.- De ninguna manera, no usarán las esferas del dragón para tal cosa

Goten.- Por favor Kamisama, déjanos revivirlo

Trunks.- Con el segundo deseo pediremos que no recuerde nada

Dende.- No, tendrán que solucionarlo ustedes solos, al estilo de los humanos, como humanos que son.

Trunks.- ¡Demonios!

Goten.- Ni modo, vámonos Trunks

En Corp. Cápsula

Bulma.- Que bueno que llegan, lo vi todo en la televisión, pobre maestro ¿les daba clases a ustedes?

Trunks.- Física Cuántica

Bulma.- Ah, esa era mi materia favorita, que tiempos aquellos

Trunks.- Si, bueno, estaremos arriba por si nos necesitas

Bulma.- Está bien

Goten.- Con permiso Bulma

En la habitación de Trunks

Trunks.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Goten.- No sé... ah, es verdad, ella me dijo que la policía iba a encontrar al culpable a través del semen

Trunks.- Demonios, estoy acabado

Goten.- No si robamos la muestra y quemamos la casa

Trunks.- Es verdad, vamos

Goten se dirige a donde la policía hacía sus investigaciones y roba la muestra de semen, por su parte Trunks va y quema la casa con rayos de energía, después ambos se reúnen

Goten.- Listo, queme también la muestra

Trunks.- Y yo la casa

Goten.- Como criminal me excitas

Trunks.- Oh Goten

Trunks se lanza en Goten y tienen relaciones entre los arbustos de ese lugar. La escuela permanece cerrada durante una semana más

Trunks.- Por una parte me alegro de haberlo matado

Goten.- Yo también

Trunks.- Entremos a clases

Cuando entran al salón no había ningún maestro mas que los alumnos quienes comentaban lo que ese maestro había sido

Compañero 1.- Ese idiota quiso que me acostara con él

Compañera 1.- ¿De verdad? a mi me agarraba los senos, era un pervertido

Compañero 2.- Por lo menos eres mujer, a mi si me llegó a manosear

Compañero 3.- Quien sea que haya sido lo felicito, le hizo un favor a la humanidad

Compañera 2.- ¿Y no notaban como miraba siempre a Trunks?

Compañero 2.- Si, como que le gustaba mucho

Trunks.- Oigan

Compañera 1.- Ay, estabas aquí lindo Trunks.

Trunks.- Yo no le gustaba ¿Si? déjenme en paz

Goten.- Si, déjenlo en paz

Compañero 1.- Si, no lo molesten ¿Qué no ven que su novio Goten se pone celoso?

Compañero 3.- Ja ja ja ja ja su novio

Compañera 1.- Ay, como son, ven Trunks, invítame una nieve

La joven jala a Trunks hacia la cafetería

Goten.- ¿Entonces creen que fue mejor que se muriera?

Compañera 2.- Claro que si

Compañero 2.- No sé, no dejaba de ser un ser humano

El tiempo pasó tan rápido como la primavera y ya habían pasado 4 meses desde la muerte del maestro

Goten.- Que alivio, pronto terminará este semestre

Trunks.- Si, éste es el último de base ¿Ya escogiste la carrera que vas a llevar?

Goten.- No, no tengo idea ¿y tú?

Trunks.- Tal vez lo que estudió mi abuelo y mi mamá

Goten.- Ya veo

En eso, suena el teléfono celular de Goten

Goten.- Diga ... ¿Eh? Pa... Pares

Trunks.- ¿Qué?

Goten.- Si, yo también... te veré entonces, adiós

Trunks.- ¿Y?

Goten.- Volvió, quiere verme

Trunks.- ¿Vas a ir?

Goten.- No lo sé

Trunks.- ¿Aún la amas?

Goten.- Tampoco lo sé

Trunks.- Ya veo

Goten.- Amor yo...

Trunks.- Debes ir

Goten.- Cariño...

Trunks.- Te digo que vayas, ella es el amor de tu vida

Goten.- Pero yo... yo te amo Trunks

Trunks.- ¿Qué dices?

Goten.- Te amo

Trunks.- Yo también pero, con ella tienes futuro, una familia

Goten.- Trunks...

Trunks abraza fuertemente a Goten

Trunks.- Por mi no te detengas amor mío, ve con ella

Goten.- Pero es que yo...

Trunks.- Ssshhh, no hables

Ambos se dan un tierno beso

Trunks.- Te amo

Goten.- Te amo también

Goten se va corriendo a encontrarse con Pares mientras que Trunks se queda muy solo en ese lugar

Trunks.- Goten, serás feliz con Pares

6 meses después...

Goten.- Que rápido se va el tiempo ¿no?

Trunks.- Si, bastante rápido

Goten.- Bueno, ya son las 5, voy a verme con Pares, nos vemos luego

Trunks.- Si, adiós

Goten.- Antes de que se me olvide, iré a tu casa a cenar

Trunks.- Te estaré esperando

Trunks vuela hacia su casa

Trunks.- (Ah, es increíble que aún no te des cuenta de que te sigo amando Goten, pero me consuela el hecho de que seas feliz, si eres feliz y estoy a tu lado aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo será suficiente para sentirme el hombre más feliz del mundo... Te amo)

Holas, éste es mi primer Fan fiction, creo que me quedó algo lemon pero espero que les haya gustado, así que espero sus comentarios con ansia, mi correo es , pueden escribirme ahí si lo desean, bye

- Arashi - 16 de febrero de 2000


End file.
